Starter Guide
Fellow gangster and thugs have gathered up their knowledge here to help civilians start up in the dark and shady business of the mafia. Hthegreat4's Starter Guide Okie Dokie. Let me start you off. Lets go to Robberies and car theft. These are your first basic action options. At first, you will have zero to no chance of succeeding when you carry out the missions. BUT practice makes perfect mate. The more you try, the more chance you have of succeeding. These give you experience to rank up, money to buy stuff (pretty self explanatory hahaha) and sometimes bullets (used in murders). Next we have the brothel tab. The place where you recruit hookers with no money and they earn you money even when you are offline. 30 dollars an hour if they are not in a brothel and 50 dollars an hour if they are. You want as many as possible. (every cent counts) Next we have missions. Mini-mission (quick missions) and the really long ones. I prefer the mini ones. Start off with the steal 5 cars and do 8 robberies ones once you have a good chance of completing those actions. The jail is where you free people. What do you get in return? A Tad bit of experience for ranking up as well!! PS. Don't forget the wheel of fortune in the gambling section. Its how you get free, bullets, health, cash, experience and wait for it.....COINS! Zero's Starter Guide Robberies and Car Thefts get you rank points and some pocketmoney. So you should be focusing on those a lot. As soon as unlocked, stealing and selling Bugatti Veyrons, will become your main source of income for a long time. You should also go ahead and create a Bank account, via applying over the Bank tab and sending arhitekt a private message, to accept your application, as he tends to be a tad low at times, mostly due to work, I'm assuming. If you put your money on the bank all the time, you can't be victims of blackmailing, at least they won't be able to take as much, just some change. Training Weapons & buying Protection is another important focus of yours should be the murdershop. There you can buy new weapons and train'em, along with new protection. To unlock new weapons, you need 50% Progress with the current one. Well the hookers won't bring you much cash for a long time, unless you focus on it a lot and buy a Brothel. But it can become a very powerful source of income, if you manage to get a high amount of hookers, as they keep making cash, even if you're offline! Don't neglect it too much! Once you've reached the rank to start blackmailing, you should definitely start doing so. At first it may appear, that blackmailing always fails for you, but as you stick to 1 rank as target, the chance will slightly increase with each try, kind of like with the robberies and thefts. You should also try to have a low wanted level, before attempting, as that increases the chances a lot. Some of you probably already tried the Fighting tab where you can challenge other players to a fight and the one with the higher fight level winning. Well, basically it's useless, as it's more like something to keep you busy. You could win some money there, but not many people try it at all, let alone offer high amounts of cash for winning. But I got a feeling that it might be a counting factor towards success of crimes later on.. It's up to you guys, wether to level this or not. Wheel of Fortune Last but not least is the wheel of fortune. You should use it, whenever you can, as you can win coins and bullets from it, but also some pocketmoney! It doesn't cost you anything and you can use it once an hour. Well guys, I hope this helped you at least a bit! ' Category:Content